We Only Come Out At Night
by AMKelley
Summary: *Happy Halloween* He would've enjoy killing Will and preserving his organs for later use because, after all, he did look rather tasty but Hannibal figured this was still a win in his book. He would much rather enjoy Will's body this way, and in abundance, than to have him all in just one sitting. *AU, sexual content, rough sex, desk sex, frottage, rimming, fingering*


Will wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Jack.

It was a party held exclusively for acquaintances of the ominous host and Jack had dragged Will along as his plus one. It wasn't that Will didn't want to go, and he was thankful of Jack's consideration, he just didn't particularly care for Halloween or costume parties. Will knows he can be a wet blanket at times, but he absolutely refused to wear a costume. Which was fine, seeing as how there were a few others who didn't bother to dress up.

Instead, Will came here directly from his classroom, wearing his standard flannel and tie combo. Jack picked him up decked out in his costume of choice and they drove over to the address. Will was curious as to why Jack hadn't brought his wife along instead of a colleague, but he figured that wasn't any of his business. So Will sat as patiently as he could and tried psyching himself into loosening up.

Truth was, it wasn't just the fact that it was Halloween. Will was hesitant because there was going to be some pretty prestigious people at the party and he didn't want to have that awkward moment of running into someone he knew. Will loved being in a stable relationship but he also liked to fool around and it wasn't something he was too proud of. Even Jack, one of his closest friends, didn't know about it.

But eventually they pulled up to the address and made their way up to the house and into the party. Jack stuck around with Will for a while until he disappeared to go talk with someone he hadn't seen since high school. Will didn't mind losing his only link to the party since there was plenty of alcohol to occupy himself with. He poured himself a drink and stood off in the corner like a martyr.

And here he was.

Will has a drink in one hand with his other slipped into his pocket in a manner that is struggling to be laid back. He casually scans the large room, sipping his drink occasionally, and watches other partygoers, who are eccentrically as well as scantily dressed, dance around and chat. Will can feel that familiar wave of loathing burn just around his ears and creep slowly down his neck.

Aside from all the people the place is rather nice, though Will wouldn't have wasted time hanging such grotesque decorations. They were the kind of decorations you'd find in a bargain bin from the previous year that depicted skeletons, pumpkins, bats, and ghosts in a rather cartoonish way. Even Will saw this as an insult to the holiday.

Then again, this was also a holiday that gave women permission to dress so provocatively. But who was Will to judge? Will wasn't made of sunshine and purity either and it showed in his recreational activities for after hours. Perhaps it was just a reflection of his own guilt getting the better of him again.

Bitterly, he downs the rest of his drink as the song playing fades out and bleeds into another, loving the way the alcohol leaves him with a warm fuzzy tingle in the lit of his stomach. Will opts to get another drink, deciding that he should at least enjoy something while he's here. Even if it's just for the booze.

Will makes his way through the crowd of dancing people dressed as monsters and other light hearted things, going unnoticed as he nudges by. He gets to the edge of the crowd, slipping between to ditsy broads who are too hyper for their own good. The table covered in varying choices of beverages is like a beacon in the dark for Will, but the flame douses when a familiar face catches his eye.

Will sighs begrudgingly. This is why he hates social gatherings.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Will Graham," the all too distinct voice taunts.

"Hello, Frederick," Will returns with little enthusiasm.

Frederick Chilton was a free lance psychiatrist that consulted on cases with Will from time to time and he was also a regular fuck buddy of his. Will knew something like this was going to happen. After all, it was a small town and Will got around from time to time, but none were so bold as to actually approach him in public when he wasn't working. Aside from Chilton, that is.

The man was like a gnat. He was everywhere. It also didn't help that they worked together, seeing that it put Chilton in the perfect position for blackmail. Though, thankfully, it hasn't actually come down to that particular scenario yet. Chilton was a pain in the ass and he could be a scumbag at times, but he wasn't so callous as to jeopardize Will's day job.

As a matter of fact, their relationship was relatively healthy. If you counted sarcasm, passive aggressive remarks, and occasional sex healthy.

"Did you get lost on your way home? Or are you just chaperoning for the party?" Chilton cracks, smirking like a smug bastard.

"I happen to be Jack's plus one, actually," Will states, matter-of-fact.

Will walks around Chilton to pour another drink, mixing a few of the choices together to create a concoction liable to scrabble his tastebuds.

"Jack? You still pal around with that stick in the mud?" Chilton inquires with an absurd yet amused tone. "What a loyal lap dog you are."

"Better to be a lap dog than a psychiatrist who wasn't smart enough to become an actual doctor," Will rebuttals, making that familiar spark fly between them.

"Touché," Chilton says with a smile.

The exchange between them is like a ritual every time they see each other outside of school. It comes off as hostile or rude to anyone who happens to be listening, when in reality it's meant to wind them up. Will despises Chilton to an extent, but it's that same spite that really gets his engine going. The adrenaline of conflict always had such a twisted affect on Will.

Will looks Chilton up and down with an unimpressed expression, noting the white labcoat and stethoscope hung loosely around the man's neck. Will scoffs and rolls his eyes at the predictable costume.

"You're... a doctor. Very original," Will remarks sarcastically, taking a gulp from his cup. "Did you steal those from the hospital back when you used to study medicine?"

Chilton barks out a laugh. The running gag of Chilton dropping out of medical school ran deep and Will always loved to exploit it.

"You're quite original yourself," Chilton offers, brushing a stray curl out of Will's face. "Let me guess, underpaid FBI consultant with delusions of grandeur?"

"Very good, doctor," Will congratulates in a mocking tone. "Although I would've accepted sub par slut with budding psychosis as well. But all in all, still very accurate."

"You shouldn't sell yourself short," Chilton says then, taking on a more gentle tone. Chilton presses in closer to Will. "We both know you're anything but mediocre. Especially with a mouth like that."

Will can feel his cheeks heat up with embarrassment at the compliment. Chilton's a horrible flirt, but Will likes to hear what a good fuck he is as well as the subtle invasions of space. He never admits it through words but he's sure that the pink flush across his face speaks for itself. Chilton leans in and Will thinks he might kiss him, but is disheartened when Chilton uses this approach as an excuse to straighten his tie.

"You know, I'm not really into this party right now," Will starts to suggest. "And I'm sure there's plenty of empty rooms just waiting to be discovered. Maybe we could have our own party?"

He runs his hand up Chilton's abdomen and grasps the stethoscope, tugging it slightly. The grin on Chilton's face spreads wide with mischief, catching onto Will's meaning almost instantly and silently praising the man for his dirty way of thinking. Will gulps down the rest of his bitter concoction and sets the empty cup on the table so he can toy with one of Chilton's belt loops.

"I mean, if you're up for it," Will adds, hinting at a challenge he knows Chilton will more than gladly accept.

"What about your boyfriend Jack?" Chilton quips.

"Fine, I guess you don't want me to suck your cock," Will retorts, letting go of Chilton's stethoscope and turning his back on him.

"Wait," Chilton gushes, grabbing Will by the wrist to turn him back around. Will looks at him expectantly. "I didn't mean that."

"Of course you didn't," Will says with little belief. "You thought I was joking, didn't you?"

"Weren't you?"

"Not at all."

"But here?" Chilton inquires skeptically, looking around him to see if anyone was paying attention to them.

"Better than being cramped in your car in some nondescript back alley," Will teases.

Chilton nods and shrugs his approval of the idea and lets Will guide him through the crowd of people. Will doesn't feel the effect of alcohol hit his system until he starts walking. He feels fuzzy and lightheaded, making it somewhat of a challenge for him to discern a good path through the claustrophobic bodies. They eventually clamber out on the other side, however.

They look back towards the majority of the crowd, sharing a brief laugh before Will takes Chilton by the hand. Will feels pleasantly warm and giddy, letting the promise of some fooling around fuel him. Both of them exit through the big archway and walk down a corridor, leaving the chatter of people and the pulse of music behind when they stumble into the first unlocked room.

"Wow. Look at this place," Will says, looking around the large room filled with vast collections of books.

Will walks in further, making his way over to the big desk that is seemingly organized perfectly as from a few drawing cluttering the top. Will eyes them curiously, turning them right side up to see that they are grotesque sketches of various dissections and mutilations. He doesn't know why, but Will is oddly unnerved by them. Somehow vaguely familiar.

"This guy must be some kind of doctor..." Will ponders out loud, furrowing his eyebrows as the drawings get more vivid. "Surgeon, maybe?"

"Who cares?" Chilton bemoans with exasperation, wrapping his arms around Will's waist. "I thought you wanted to have some fun."

Chilton starts to press kisses just behind Will's ear, trailing down to pepper them all over his neck softly. Will melts into the contact, setting down whatever picture he'd been holding down and turns in Chilton's arms to face the man. He gives the man an eager smile and meets him halfway for chaste kiss, sighing with content at the friction their facial hair creates.

His arms find their way around the expanse of Chilton's shoulders, pressing him in closer to deepen their kiss into something of necessity. They need contact like they need air. Chilton bends down slightly and hoists Will up onto the edge of the desk, breaking the kiss only briefly to do so. They press their foreheads together, laying soft and fleeting kisses on each other's lips before the fire reignites within them again.

Their kisses get less and less coordinated as time goes on, especially when tongues are involved. Chilton cups the back of Will's neck and threads his fingers into his hair, pushing and swirling his tongue deeper into Will's mouth. Will utters the softest moan and arches towards Chilton. He spreads his legs to accommodate Chilton and purposely rubs his erection against his.

He can feel Chilton smiling into the kiss, seeming to be pleased by this suggestion, and presses more firmly into Will's groin. This elicits a sudden intake of breath, causing Will to break the kiss momentarily. Will is so hot and bothered that his arousal is on a hairpin trigger at this point. He really didn't care if he came in his pants right now.

Chilton grinds his hips roughly into Will, rubbing their clothed hard ons together to create a lovely, burning friction between them. They are both sighing deeply as they struggle to throw some finesse into their fevered kisses. Will grabs Chilton by his stethoscope to keep him in place as he dry humps against him,squirming on top of the desk.

Will reaches down between their bodies and rubs the heel of his palm firmly into Chilton's groin. This makes Chilton groan, prompting him to press himself further into the warmth. Will is getting dizzy with arousal and adrenaline, going so far as to start undoing the front of Chilton's pants. He's ready to reach his hand inside to pull out Chilton's cock but is inevitably interrupted by the door opening.

"What are you two doing in here?"

Will and Chilton jerk away from each other breathlessly, snapping their attention towards the man at the door. The man is perhaps a few years older than Chilton and his presence is somewhat daunting, making Will squirm uneasily.

"Get out," the man orders shortly.

Chilton gets flustered and makes for the door, brushing past the man as he tries to zip up his pants. Will slides off of the desk, feeling not as awkward as he should with his erection out in the open. After all, Will sleeps around with plenty of men. His isn't shy about showing off.

"Not you," the man says, pointing a finger at Will.

Will does as he's told and stands patiently in front of the desk, noticing how the other man shuts and locks the door. This makes Will a little nervous, feeling perhaps somewhat threatened by this particular move. The man starts to walk over towards Will and as he nears Will backs into the desk, gripping the edge of it at the small of his back.

The man doesn't say a word as he leans forward marginally, making Will sidle away. Will thought he was leaning in to do something only to find that the older man was retrieving one of the drawings from the desk. Will spots the name Hannibal Lecter in the top left corner on the back. Hannibal eyes it precariously, giving Will a suspicious look as well, wondering if the young man saw something incriminating.

"You're not dressed up?" Hannibal inquires, setting the drawing down behind Will.

"It's not really my thing," Will tells him with a hushed and timid tone.

"But breaking into a person's study to fraternize with hacks like Frederick Chilton is?" Hannibal poses.

This statement makes Will's face drop marginally. How did he know about Chilton? Hannibal braces his hand on the top of the desk, turning towards Will a little more with an expectant gaze.

"I wasn't aware that you were-"

"The host?" Hannibal cuts off.

"Yeah..."

"What's your name?" Hannibal asks, moving closer.

"Will Graham," he replies obediently.

He's staring at Hannibal with wide blue eyes, like a deer catch in headlights, and Hannibal has to wonder what the young man is so frightened of. This makes Hannibal even more suspicious, coming to the conclusion that Will saw something he shouldn't have.

"You weren't on the guest list," Hannibal points out, looming over Will. "How did you get in?"

Hannibal is slowly reaching a hand behind Will to grab the scalpel he uses for sharpening his pencil. It's not something Hannibal planned on doing tonight but he can't run the risk of letting the young man go for fear that he's found him out. Hannibal picks up the scalpel and he's ready to strike when suddenly...

"Jack Crawford," Will answers, staring at Hannibal hesitantly. "I work with him."

"Pardon my manners," Hannibal apologizes, setting the scalpel down. "I didn't know that Jack had such distinguished colleagues."

Will blushes at the flattery, noting that he's still unbelievingly hard. He knows Hannibal can see his erection straining against the front of his pants, but he never acknowledges it verbally. Will can see Hannibal taking subtle quick glances down but it doesn't make him cover himself.

"I'm guessing you're one of Jack's colleagues as well?" Will inquires rhetorically. He takes a chance to study the man briefly, loving the way his suit is tailored perfectly for his frame. "What are you supposed to be?"

"The Chesapeake Ripper," Hannibal responds with a straight face.

Will chuckles at this, not knowing that it's an actual admission, prompting Hannibal to give him a satisfied smile. The only day of the year Hannibal actually gets to admit it without suspicion and he relishes in the cluelessness.

"How do you know your costume is accurate?"

"The Ripper is no different from you or me. He's just a man who has to live with what he's done," Hannibal explains and Will seems to consider this. Hannibal relaxes substantially, becoming interested with Will. "What about you? Why don't you dress up?"

"The concept of dressing up and pretending to be something else in just unnerving," Will states, grimacing with slight disgust. "People pretend to be something they're not every single day. What makes Halloween so special?"

"Perhaps that's just your subconscious projecting your own insecurities onto other people," Hannibal points out, offering some insight for Will. He blatantly looks down at Will's erection. "You don't seem too insecure right now, though."

"You caught me in a very compromising position," Will gushes, smiling shyly at Hannibal.

"Not compromising enough," Hannibal comments.

Will is taken aback when Hannibal steps in front of him, pinning his body between the desk and a broad chest. There's a very dumb part of Will's brain that wants him to reject this advance, but he ultimately succumbs to Hannibal. He's too aroused to turn anyone down at this moment and Hannibal isn't exactly bad-looking either.

Now that Hannibal isn't set on killing Will, he can take a moment to drink in the sight of the flustered young man. Funny how Jack never mentioned Will before. He can imagine himself sitting Will down and picking his brain apart right now, but first he had more pressing matters to get to. He lifts Will onto the desk like Chilton had done and set to undo his fly.

Will watches Hannibal swiftly unzip his pants and pull them down off of his legs, coming up only to do the same with his underwear. Will leans back on his palms with his cock flush against his flannel. Hannibal pops the last few buttons at the bottom and spreads it open so it doesn't interfere with Will's arousal. Will wraps a hand around his cock and strokes it slowly, waiting for Hannibal to take off his suit jacket.

Hannibal drops to his knees in front of Will and pulls the young man closer to the edge by his legs. Will adjusts himself to give Hannibal a little leverage and spreads his legs apart, biting his lip in anticipation. Hannibal leans forward, holding up Will's legs just under the backs of his knees, and starts to lick between his thighs.

Will gasps at the feeling of Hannibal's tongue pressing into him intimately, reaching down to card a hand through the man's hair. Hannibal licks and probes accordingly, only stopping to press fleeting kisses to the inside of Will's thighs. When Hannibal slid two of his fingers inside of him, Will had to stop stroking himself just to fight off the urge of coming prematurely.

The friction burned and the twisting motion Hannibal did with his hand was jagged but damn did Will thrive off of it. By the time Hannibal had paced himself in a nice rhythm of thrusting his fingers gently into Will, the young man was climbing the walls to get off. He squeezed a handful of Hannibal's hair as a signal.

"There's a condom in my left pocket," Will gushes, flushing with his arousal.

When Hannibal retrieves the prophylactic he stands up to undo his pants. Will can't wait, prompting him to grab Hannibal's cock and stroke it languidly as Hannibal opens the foil packet. Will even does the honor of rolling the condom down the older man's length, giddy to get the show on the road.

He would've enjoy killing Will and preserving his organs for later use because, after all, he did look rather tasty but Hannibal figured this was still a win in his book. He would much rather enjoy Will's body this way, and in abundance, than to have him all in just one sitting.

Hannibal steps forward and places himself at Will's entrance, pausing to kiss the beautiful young man on the lips. The sweetness of the kiss is overpower by Hannibal twisting his hand in Will's tie and yanking on it roughly to stake a claim over Will. It makes Will's eyes burn with unfathomable desire, preparing him for the initial breach of accepting Hannibal into his body.

Will calls out shortly, swallowing past his pain to concentrate on the pleasure of it all. Will keeps himself propped upright by bracing his hands behind him on the desktop, letting Hannibal pull on his tie to keep him in perfect balance. Hannibal pushes further and further until bottoming out within Will's tight space.

He lets out a few swears to articulate what he's feeling before Hannibal starts to thrust lightly and shallowly inside him. He begins with experimental little nudges until building up Will's stamina and momentum. Hannibal plants his other hand on the desk next to Will, thrusting and pulling to keep him in position.

"Do you really let people like Chilton fuck you?" Hannibal asks with a breathless grunt, making Will whimper in response. "I can't even imagine how unfucked he leaves you."

The tie tightens around Will's neck just enough to where it causes his breath to stutter slightly but not entirely cut off his air supply. Will gasps out in strangled little moans that get lost on the tip of his tongue as Hannibal fucks him thoroughly. He hasn't been fucked this good in a long time, so much so that his orgasm is knocking on the door faster than expected.

Will clenches his body by reflex, tightening his hole around Hannibal's sizeable cock, feeling it throb with each motion inward. He's feeding Hannibal with a relay of delicious noises and angelic expressions crystallized in frozen bliss. Will can't help but take his cock in his hand to jack it in cadence with Hannibal's thrusts.

This was supposed to be Chilton fucking him on the desk, and it was the last thing he expected from Hannibal, but Will was much more pleased that it was Hannibal either way. It could be his certain bony charm or just the fact that he's drilling Will into next week but Will doesn't regret it in the least. He just keeps himself leveled and rides out Hannibal's thrusts, gasping in pleasure as well as for air.

After everything is said and done, both Hannibal and Will climax in the throes of passion, riding high on the ecstasy of the moment. But, like with everything going great in Will's life, the fairy tale ends and Will is left flushed and thoroughly well-fucked with a mess to clean up. Hannibal tells Will to wait a few minutes before leaving after him and Will obliges, seeing no harm in the request since he.s used to it.

He emerges sometime later, flustered and tucking his flannel back into his pants before rejoining the party once again. He spares a glance around but doesn't spot Chilton anywhere, figuring he must have split after being caught by Hannibal. Will doesn't know what to do with himself now he supposes he could find Jack and-

"Will!" Jack calls out, making his presence convenient as well as coincidental. "I have a colleague of my I want you to meet."

Will turns around to see Hannibal standing next to Jack with a stoic gaze. He can feel his face heating up and he knows Hannibal must be getting a kick out of this. It only occurs to Will now that, ironically, he's become a hypocrite of his own apprehension towards people pretending. Will sucks it up and pretends to act like he's never met, or fucked, Hannibal before.

"Will, this is Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He'll be working with us in Dr. Chilton's absence," Jack introduces, prompting Will to shake Hannibal's hand.

"Very nice to meet you, Dr. Lecter," Will pushes out with his best well-practiced smile.

Hannibal takes his hand and shakes it briefly holding on just a tad longer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Will..." Hannibal trails off, feigning to forget Will's last name.

"Graham," Will finishes for him, letting go of Hannibal's hand.

"Well, Will Graham, it seems Jack here has planned to have us work very closely with each other in the near future," Hannibal muses with a friendly smile, as if it's the first time they've spoken.

"It appears so," Will agrees, smiling between him and Jack. "I'm looking forward to it."

"As am I," Hannibal says, lowering his voice in a suggestive tone.

"How's about we set up a dinner date?" Jack suggests, looking to Hannibal for approval. "Break the ice a little."

"I suppose that would be agreeable," Hannibal concurs, eying Will slowly.

They share a brief look of mischief, minds working together already to conjure up countless scenarios in their immediate future and anticipating them in stride. Will bites his lip with promise and Hannibal can't help but smirk at the wanton gesture.

"I look forward to having you over for supper, Will."


End file.
